red_six_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Staufen
Isaac Staufen is a protagonist of the campaign and Defender of Talra. He is a cleric of Pelor and serves as a healer to his comrades. While he starts off as a depressed young boy, he grows more confident as the series progresses. He is highly intelligent and values his friends and family above all else. Backstory Isaac was born to Hilde Staufen, a human woman with a past shrouded in mystery aside from her skills as an alchemist. She gave birth to Isaac at a very young age with a man also unknown to anyone but her. She traveled across the Blue Wood with her newborn son and reached Canthas, a small elven village. There, he was raised by her and the Church of Pelor. She eventually married the elf Alluin Sarpetor and gave birth to Lilly, giving Isaac a half-elf half-sister. Despite having an 8 year difference in age, the two got along extremely well growing up. One day, Isaac woke up to a commotion in his household and a hysterical Lilly to find a few men with a letter to him that stated Hilde took her own life and blamed Isaac for her suicide. Angry, Alluin banished his 15-year-old step-son from Canthas. For one full year, the boy traveled the land wondering what it was he did wrong, picking up Undercommon as he wandered some questionable streets. Although everyone blames him for Hilde's death, Lilly remains unconvinced. Interestingly, the whole situation seems to be a lie, as no concrete evidence is ever presented. Personality Isaac is extremely shy and often very nervous. He suffers from depression due to believing his mother's suicide was his fault. He frequently blames himself for any negative interactions inflicted on him or his friends and family as a side effect. Despite these faults, Isaac is known to be inconceivably caring and kind. He often worries himself sick over everyone else, and always puts others first. Over the course of the campaign, his depression weakens, and he becomes more brave. He dislikes violence, but understands that diplomacy is not always the best course of action. He is also highly intelligent and knows much about the various gods that watch over the realm. History Pilgrimage to the Hollow Mountain After aimlessly traveling for one year, Isaac finds himself in Myrtos, just outside of the Knights of Helm base. There, he met up with Maugh, Rolan, Vistraza, ZoZo, Leigh, and the big guy. The party accepted a request from Ravo to help guide a pilgrimage of Myrtan citizens to the Hollow Mountain, as per a yearly tradition. Along the way, they ran into several issues, all of which Isaac handled with terror and despair. Despite this, he fought alongside these strangers, and made it out alive. While traveling, he also met Arima, a girl only one year younger than himself and just as shy. He let her know how pretty she was before running away from her. Eventually, the party made it to Talra, and met up with Tysla, who joins them. Isaac fell ill some time during their visit to Talra, but recovered shortly after. The party continued their adventure toward the Hollow Mountain. After climbing the mountain, the party encountered a barlgura and a mage, who kills Tysla on the spot. After defeating the two, Isaac blames himself for Tysla's death, claiming he could have prevented it. On the way down, the party encounter several puzzles, including one that dealt with the gods, and Isaac used his expertise to help solve it. The party departs from the Hollow Mountain and returns to Talra with Tysla's corpse. Isaac explains to her parents it was his fault, and they promptly slam the door on him. That same night, a platoon of soldiers invaded the town and attacked. Together, the party defend the town and are deemed heroes under the name of "The Defenders of Talra." It is later revealed the attackers were none other than the Autocrats. The party departs Talra one final time and have several encounters on the road, one of them being an injured unicorn, which Isaac revitalizes and befriends. When they finally return to Myrtos, they are rewarded with an estate by the Knights of Helm, which becomes their base of operations. Relationships Lilly Sarpetor "Look, look! Look how much taller I got, big brother!" As Isaac's younger half-sister, the two adore each other to no end. With the exception of the occasional bickering as chidren, the two never argue. After Isaac was banished, Lilly was the only one who argued in favor of his innocence. When the two were reunited, they spent most of their time together, and more than a few tears were exchanged. At the end of the Mind Flayer arc, Lilly tells Isaac she is going to study to be an acolyte, just like her big brother, who is overwhelmed with honor. Even miles apart, the two love each other deeply, tighter than any bond. Isaac has stated she is the drive that keeps him going. ZoZo "That means you're my brother... and (gasps) I have a sister too!" Against all odds, Isaac makes friends with the ruthless barbarian halfling, ZoZo. The two interacted very little during the trip to the Hollow Mountain, the only notable time being when Isaac asked ZoZo for "girl help". After the party captured Rayel and brought her back to the estate, they decided to let her go in a decision they made together without the others knowing. From that point forward, Isaac began to project a sister role onto ZoZo, to help fill the void of Lilly. This lead to some complications later down the road, in which Isaac began treating ZoZo like a child. After being shown that it's okay to worry for her, but not too much, he apologized to his best friend, and the two "adopted" each other as siblings. To this day, they remain best friends. Leigh "Isaac, thank you. Your words truly are what I needed." Isaac holds Leigh in high regard. Although most see Leigh as a boisterous and loud individual, Isaac saw him as more complicated and hurting. Because of this, he held the bard in respect, often asking for advice, and occasionally offering some wisdom in return. In short, the two hold a mutual respect that isn't possessed quite as much as the other Defenders of Talra. Abilities Quotes * "You don't need a reason to help people." ''- to Rolan * ''"I have to go home." ''- reaction to Lilly's letter * ''"ZoZo... do you know what it's like to have a sister?" Category:Protagonists